Computerized wagering games have largely replaced traditional mechanical wagering game machines such as slot machines, and are rapidly being adopted to implement computerized versions of games that are traditionally played live such as poker and blackjack. These computerized games provide many benefits to the game owner and to the game player, including greater reliability than can be achieved with a mechanical game or human dealer, more variety, sound, and animation in presentation of a game, and a lower overall cost of production and management.
The elements of computerized wagering game systems are in many ways the same as the elements in the mechanical and table game counterparts in that they must be fair, they must provide sufficient feedback to the game player to make the game fun to play, and they must meet a variety of gaming regulations to ensure that both the machine owner and gamer are honest and fairly treated in implementing the game. Further, they must provide a gaming experience that is at least as attractive as the older mechanical gaming machine experience to the gamer, to ensure success in a competitive gaming market.
Computerized wagering games do not rely on the dealer or other game players to facilitate game play and to provide an entertaining game playing environment, but rely upon the presentation of the game and environment generated by the wagering game machine itself. Incorporation of audio and video features into wagering games to present the wagering game, to provide help, and to enhance the environment presented are therefore important elements in the attractiveness and commercial success of a computerized wagering game system. It is not uncommon for audio voices to provide instruction and help, and to provide commentary on the wagering game being played. A variety of complex graphics and video capabilities are also often provided via one or more specialized graphics processors, including the ability to decode and render full motion video, and to render complex three-dimensional graphics.
In some embodiments, sound and graphics are also displayed on a sign or display area common to two or more wagering game machines, such as where a progressive slot machine pool of games are coordinated via a progressive slot controller or server, and information such as the progressive jackpot value and sounds such as jackpot sounds are presented via the common sign or display peripheral device. In a more sophisticated example, a number of wagering game machines sharing a common theme, such as a Monopoly™ or Powerball™-themed game, are coupled to a community game server that coordinates participation in a community game, such as accumulation of lottery numbers or progression around a Monopoly™ board and awarding of bonuses.
The common sign or display comprises in some embodiments a special-purpose sign, while in other embodiments comprises a display such as a large plasma display that is configured to display information to several game players at the same time. In some embodiments, the common sign or display also includes sound, such as to indicate progression in the common or community game, to provide instruction or status information, or to indicate jackpots or other awards. But, configuration and control of audio features of the sign are typically done by processes such as climbing a ladder to reach the sign and manually adjusting a potentiometer, or by other such labor-intensive processes. For these and other reasons, more efficient management of audio characteristics of peripheral sign displays is desired.